Gundam Wing Saga: Un-Cut
by Iceman
Summary: Same as Operation Blade execpt is un-cut
1. Default Chapter Title

*Operation Blade*  
  
It is now After Colony 300 many years after the death of the original Gundam Pilots. Now a new breed of fighters have emerged from there blood lines. The Pilots have taken up some code names and went back to Earth under the mission name "Operation Blade". The Oz faction had resurfaced from Rommerfella this causing another war to break out. The Colonies have sent out 5 more pilots to do battle there names are Iceman,Chuck,Goyen,Zero&Trykel they all have come from all over the Colonies and Earth to destroy Oz. All these Gundam Pilots have known each other for sometime. These 5 pilots have they're own separate mission on destroying this new Oz but will they cross ways again in the battle?  
  
Iceman and Chuck were the 1st to leave the Colonies in there Planes containing there Gundam. Trykel and Goyen left a few hours after Iceman&Chuck in the same method only flying there Planes more carefully. Zero wasn't careful at all he left straight from the Colonies in his Gundam with no fear in being destroyed. He thought of his Gundam as in invincible being that nothing could touch. Hours later the Iceman was about to enter obit but he ran into a ship of the Oz forces. They didn't conform the Plane # for peace they just attacked the Plane violently trying to destroy it before it entered Earth's atmosphere the plane began to turn red and break apart. A phoenix like bird came from inside the Plane. The Oz carrier released its 5 Virgo Mobile Dolls Iceman says what the Fuck Mobile Dolls thought the system was scraped transformed Gundam Icey Death from Bird Mode into Mobile Suit mode the eyes of the Mobile Suit glowed Green and it pulled out its Beam Sword. He flew into the group of Mobile Dolls slashed left then the right then turned around quickly and turned off the Beam Sword. Turning on the Heat Rods on the both arms he chuckled and flew at the Mobile Dolls. He slings the left heat rod destroying the Mobile Doll on the left. But the other Mobile Doll begins to shoot its Beam Cannon Rapidly at Gundam Icey Death causing a huge explosion. A image of a Mobile Suit appears in the explosion then on the claws on the shoulders raise and Vulcan Guns rise and begin to shoot rapidly at the Virgo suit. As the Virgo releases it Planet Defensors Iceman says these damn Planet Defensors will only prolong the battle he turns off his Heat Rods. Pulls out his Double Buster Rifle aims it at the Virgo waits for it to lock then fires a blast for 30 whole Seconds. Laughing insane Iceman says Oz you're nothing but a dumb ass with some power. He flies into the Earth's Atmosphere and then lands and then enters the Sanc Kingdom.   
  
Iceman registers in the Sanc Kingdom and gets a room at that very moment Chuck is catch entering the Earth's Atmosphere getting the same meeting that Iceman got an Oz Carrier trying to shoot him down. Iceman over hears Chuck on the intercom he asks Chuck if he got into Earth's Atmosphere? Well I'm kinda fucked right now Chuck Replies. Let me guess an Oz Carrier? Iceman chuckles. Yea how did u fucking guess? Chuck replies. Well they should release at least 5 Virgo Mobile Dolls be prepared for a bad ass meeting Iceman tells. Thanks for telling me this shit even though its kinda late Chuck says. As soon as Chuck and Iceman finish talking to each other the Carrier releases 8 Mobile Dolls. Chuck gets inside Gundam Camaro and turns on the systems makes sure everything is working Chuck straps into Gundam Camaro and then turns on the Beam Sabers. Gundam Camaro slices through the hull of the Plane and then its left arm reaches out and grabs a piece of the hull and then pulls the upper half of the Gundam up and the eyes shine a bright green. Gundam Camaro then aims it Beam Gatling at the Virgo suit and begans to fire the Beam Gatling rapidly Virgo is hitting the Mobile Suit constantly in the shoulders until it blows up. Camaro's shoulders and leg compartments open and then fire out 24 micro missiles at the other 7 Virgo suits they hit the Suits causing a huge explosion. Only 2 Virgo's survive the onslaught they aim there beam cannons at Gundam Camaro then fire Camaro spins to dodge the Blast. Then fires the Beam Gatling at the 2 other Virgo suits but only destroys 1 of the 2 suits. Then opens the chest all the plates and uses Maximum Firepower shooting the Beam gatlings and Micro Missiles. Camaro then turns to the carrier and then flies up to the carrier and then slices the carrier in half with the Beam Saber.   
  
Iceman tries to contact the other pilots but no answer damn it they haven't got to Earth yet so he contacts Chuck and says get to the Sanc Kingdom. I'll be waiting for you there and will meet up with Trykel,Zero&Goyen here they'll be here any minute will just wait on them. A few minutes later Chuck lands near the Sanc Kingdom Iceman opens the underground hatch to where his Gundam is stored and Chuck flies Gundam Caramro into the hatch next to Gundam Icey Death Iceman shows Chuck to The new leader of the Sanc Kingdom. Iceman introduces Chuck to Marques Peacecraft I will let you and other friends into the Sanc Kingdom as Students just don't cause alot of trouble around here try to act peaceful make sure u tell your other friends the same and here are u clothes for the time u stay in the Sanc Kingdom. I'll send your other friends to your rooms as soon as they arrive here thank you for signing up for the Sanc Kingdom. Hours later Zero,Tykel&Goyen arrive at the Sanc Kingdom where Iceman and Chuck said they'd meet up Iceman got the others signed into the Sanc Kingdom and showed them to there rooms. Iceman and the boys went to the hanger to show off there gundams features off and they began to discuse where they would attack next Chuck planed to defend the Sanc Kingdom from attack. Iceman and Goyen was going to destroy a nearby Oz Factories Trykel and Zero went to scout around the Sanc Kingdom.  
  
  
Chapter 1 Ends here  
Chapter 2 Assault on Oz  
Coming soon 


	2. Default Chapter Title

*Assault On Oz*  
  
Iceman says we are going to destroy the nearest base to the Sanc Kingdom which is about 20 miles from here. Iceman keeps talking Me&Goyen will go attack this base Trykel&Zero u guys make sure no Oz forces are anywhere near the Sanc Kingdom start scouting now. Chuck ask what I'm I supposed to do when u guys go destroy that Oz Factory? Iceman tells Chuck he'll make sure if anybody gets pass Trykel&Zero Gundam's that it doesn't make it to the Sanc Kingdom. This should be easy Goyen says and gets into Gundam Apollo turns on the system and says what are u guys waiting for? The others follow him and get into there Gundams and leave to the positions. Gundam Icey Death and Gundam Apollo head off to the Oz factory producing Virgo suits and they scan the area for any guards.  
  
Gundam Icey Death picks up a total of 10 Taurus units guarding the factory. Iceman opens a link to Goyen and says there are only 10 Taurus suits watching this factory lets attack before they notice we are here. Gundam Icey Death transforms into Mobile Armor Mode and flies into the factory and then Gundam Icey Death transforms into Mobile Suit Mode its eyes shine bright green holding its Beam Sword. Standing tall above the factory Gundam Icey Death actives then swings it sword between the factory and it explodes the Taurus pilot says what the fuck was that? The Taurus Suit turns around firing its Beam Cannon rapidly at Gundam Icey Death shooting Gundam Icey Death in the wings rapidly Gundam Icey Death spins around and slices the Taurus suit into pieces. Gundam Apollo appears behind a Taurus suit and slices it in half with its Beam Scythe spins the Beam Scythe in the air and another Taurus suit flies toward Gundam Apollo in Jet mode shooting its Beam Rifle Gundam Apollo then turns around and slices off this Taurus suits head. 3 more Taurus suits attack Gundam Icey Death. They they hit Gundam Icey Death in the chest and arms knocking Gundam Icey Death down. Gundam Icey Death gets up turning on the Heat Rods Slings left Heat Rod into the face of a Taurus suit The pilot yells Oh Shit and then his Mobile Suit explodes flies into the slings the other Heat Rod around the leg of ta Suita nd slings him into the 3rd suit as he Fires at Gundam Icey Death The other pilot says NOooo!! Stop firing and the other piltos comes firing saying die you Bitch. Gundam Icey Death flies into at the other Taurus and slices him in half with the Beam Sword. Then pulls out his Double Buster Rifle and shoots at the another Taurus suit that is was shooting him in the chest area destroying it with ease. Gundam Apollo jumps into the air and starts shooting its Beam Gatling at the other 5 Taurus suits Gundam Icey Death fires it Double Buster Rifle into the Beam Galtings line of fire destroying the 2 remaining Taurus.   
  
Gundam Icey Death transforms back into Mobile Armor Mode and floats in the air above Gundam Apollo it grabs onto the bottom of Gundam Icey Death they fly back to the Sanc Kingdom. Iceman opens a transmission to Gundam Camaro and tells him to open the hatch and let them into back into the Sanc Kingdom because we'll be back in a few minutes. Seconds later Gundam Icey Death holding Gundam Apollo return to the Sanc Kingdom and enter through the hatch and Gundam Apollo jumps off of Gundam Icey Death and Gundam Apollo hatch opens. Goyen jumps out of the hatch as Gundam Icey Death transforms into Mobile Suit Mode and lands a light on the Gundam's chest shines bright Blue. The hatch opens and Iceman jumps out of the cockpit holding his helmet in his hand. Iceman asks Chuck if he heard from Trykel and Zero? Chuck replies and says not yet think they're in trouble? Trouble is what we have been looking for coming to earth at a time like this Goyen replies. We better sit back and wait they should be ok but turn on the communicator Iceman says. Chuck grabs the communicator and throws it toward Iceman he grabs the communicator and turns it to Trykel's signal and listens in. Zero its all clear lets return to the Sanc Kingdom before Oz send out more of the fucking Aries troops to get us. To late they already a called in for back up and the 2 Carriers are coming here right now Trykel says. Well only 1 thing left to do in that case and its Fight Zero says in excitement. The carriers fly past Gundam Tryzor and Gundam Omega they drop out all there Aries Suits they fall through the clouds and then upright themselves 25 Suits fly after Gundam Tryzor and the other 25 suits toward Gundam Omega. Gundam Tryzor pulls out and actives Beam Glavie and flies toward the Aries Suits firing its Vulcan guns. Gundam Omega pulls out its Mega Buster Rifle begins to charge it up he also pulls out a Beam Saber actives it and then flies into the crowd. Trykel Chuckles and slashes left through 2 Aries suits 5 other Aries units begins to shoot there Machine Guns rapidly at Gundam Tryzor. The blast cause an explosion on Gundam Tryzor shoulder he turns to an Aries suit and slashes straight through the suit with ease. Spins around and slashes through another Aries Suit pulls out Beam cannon and begins to charge it up. Gundam Omega flies through a set of Aries units spins around and Fires Mega Buster Rifle at full power at them one of the Aries manages to escape and shoots 4 Micro Missles at Gundam Omega. Gundam Omega is hit by the Missles and is knocked to the ground gets up on one knee deactivates Beam Saber and stores pulls out Beam Cannon charges up the Beam Cannon and Mega Buster Rifle flies back into the group of Aries. Fires the Beam Cannon at Aries assaulting Gundam Tryzor and then shoots his Mega Buster Rifle infront of himself destroying a line of Aries suits. He then shoots quick blasts from the Beam Cannon at Aries Suits destroying 2 Aries suits only 5 Aries suits remain near Gundam Omega. He stores both the Beam Cannon and Mega Buster Rifle. Pulls out his Beam Saber actives it and flies back in for another go at the Aries suits spins the Beam Saber into a backhand form flies toward and Aries unit and slashes up and spins around and slashes through another Suit. An Aries Suit flies back 5 micro Missles and the other Aries flies in at Gundam Omega aiming its Machine Gun at his head then begins to fire at the head of Gundam Omega blasting Omega to the ground. The pilot of the Aries yells thatz all you got Gundam Pilot I thought there would be more seconds later Gundam Tryzor flies down slashing straight through him with ease and fires it Vulcans at the other Aries suit the pilot yells in defeat as his Mobile Suit blows up. Lets get out of here like I said before not much time Iceman and the others are waiting for us at the Sanc Kingdom. This is Iceman can u hear me Zero? Yea I hear u loud and clear U been listening in all this time? Sure have should've known that you guys would start some trouble out there get back to base we need to get on with our mission. Trykel we need to get back to the Sanc Kingdom ASAP Zero says he pulls the lever above his head and pushes the pedal and transforms Gundam Omega into Bird Mode Gundam Tryzor transforms into a similar form they fly back to the Sanc Kingdom. Iceman and the others wait for them as they enter the hanger and land there Gundams in Mobile Suit Mode next to the other Gundams. Iceman,Chuck&Goyen walk up to Gundam Omega&Gundam Tryzor and look up as they open the hatches of there Gundams and take the cord down to the ground. Goyen says we have class in about 3 or so hours better get some rest then we'll plan out our next mission from there.  
  
Chapter 2 Ends here  
Chapter 3:The Sanc Kingdom  
Coming Soon 


End file.
